


【翻译】Dreaming of the Dead

by July_5th



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 10:50:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11988279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/July_5th/pseuds/July_5th
Summary: 琼恩做了一个梦。





	【翻译】Dreaming of the Dead

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dreaming of the dead](https://archiveofourown.org/works/263556) by [smaragdbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird). 



Jon睁开眼，Robb正坐在他床榻的边缘。他眨了眨眼。  
  
“你死了。”  
  
Robb只是窘迫地笑笑，微微歪了歪脑袋。一阵浅红涌上他的脸颊。  
  
“是的，的确。”  
  
“那你就不可能在这儿了。”  
  
Robb耸了耸肩，不置可否。  
  
“你确实死了，是吧？”  
  
“千真万确，我死透了，Jon。”  
  
“那你为什么会在这里？”Jon从床头坐了起来。Robb缓缓伸出手，轻轻地触到了毯子上Jon的手指。  
  
“我想念你。”他说。“我答应过回来看你，我和Bran。”“在战前。”他又补充道。  
  
“我也想念你，Robb。”  
  
“我明白那就是我出现在这里的理由。”  
  
“我应该和你一起的。”  
  
Robb却摇了摇头。  
  
“我过去是想要那样，我甚至可能会听从你的建议而避免所有这一切的发生……但你的选择在这儿，留在北境不能更正确。你或许会一样死透了，如果你和我一起的话。”  
  
“结果是可以不同的。”  
  
“别这样，Jon。以仇恨和懊悔撕裂你我无法改变事实。”他倾身向Jon靠得更近，但连他自己都明白，Jon无法再感受到他倾吐在他皮肤上的呼吸了。“别去想那些‘如果’了。你知道我已经这样问过自己多少次了吗？那全都没有用。”  
  
“对你而言是这样。“Jon低语道。  
  
“没错。“Robb赞同了他，”那些对我而言已不再有意义了，对你也一样。覆水难收，破镜难圆。“他四处看了看房间，突然微笑起来：”所以，你就是总司令了？“  
  
“一段荒唐的时光。“  
  
“跟我说说。“  
  
“不，我说真的，疯狂而荒唐。异鬼，尸鬼，还有野人的易形者。“  
  
“听你说起来是荒诞怪异，但我还是会毫不犹疑地和你交换这种生活，如果可以。“  
  
“你当然愿意，你已经死了。“Jon脱口而出，之后才意识到自己的刻薄，但Robb仅是羞怯地笑了笑。  
  
“我不仅指那些。我想我从来就不是当领主的料。“  
  
Jon没有告诉Robb他说起话来仍旧像一个Stark，那个总将他视为亲人一样的Robb。  
  
“你那时……你那时只是太年轻了。“  
  
“但换你是不可能想我这样犯错的。“  
  
“我比你大。“Jon咧嘴轻笑，Robb跟着笑出了声。  
  
“你确实是。“Robb挪了挪身子，把脸埋在了Jon的颈间，Jon习惯性地轻抚着他的红发。  
  
“我不想醒来。“Jon轻叹，有泪在他的眼中。  
  
“这么说我并不是一场梦魇？“  
  
“你到底怎么会那样想！“  
  
“你在哭泣。“  
  
“我在想你。“  
  
“我们会再相见的。“  
  
“你保证？“  
  
“一定。我保证。“Robb温柔地亲吻他，”睡吧，Jon，睡吧。“

  
蓦地Jon变得清醒，只有空荡荡的房间在他清晰的视野中。


End file.
